A Maravilha Nunca Esquecida
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: C/J ρoяquє tєм сoιsαs иα vιdα quє são ιмρoяtαиtєs dє мαιs ραяα sєяєм єsquєсιdαs.


Todos me perguntam como eu pude deixar isso acontecer, Matt principalmente disse que eu e Jeremy somos um panacas, embora panacas com bom gosto.

O dia em que a conheci, era uma festa na casa do Matt ela havia acabado de brigar com o Sirius Jones, atual marido dela, ela nem reparou que eu estava sentado quando se atirou no sofá ao meu lado de tanto que chorava.

Ela era como ainda é, cabelos chocolates, seu olhos estavam mais para o verde do que para o castanho e a expressão delicada estava aborrecida com uma raiva adormecida pela dor, sua curvas balançavam por causa do soluços, eu ouvia todos os pensamentos dela:

_Por quê? Como? O que significa isso? Significa que ele não te ama!_

Ela brigava com ela mesma na consciência era fantástico e ao mesmo tempo eu conseguia sentir a dor que ela estava sentindo.

_**Talvez ele só quisesse que você não corresse nenhum risco já pensou nisso?**_

Os olhos quase verdes levantaram alarmados quando ouviu minha voz em sua mente e deram de cara comigo, ela me analisou lembro de ter ouvido que eu era gostoso em uma parte o que fez ela corar ainda mais.

_Quem é você?_

_**Josh Culver, amigo do Matt Jones.**_

_Oh, e vampiro certo? É totalmente reconhecível isso._

Ela ia se acalmando a medida que falava intrigada comigo e meus poderes, eu já conhecia os poderes de Aninia e sabia que a maioria de nós os tínhamos, mas não esperava totalmente que ela soubesse.

_**Assim como é perceptível que você é uma bruxa, mas quem é você?**_

_Caroline Bella Jones, irmã da Nini, claro que você deve conhecê-la já que ela organizou a festa com o Matt._

Seus olhos brilharam a falar de Nini e eu percebi que ela amava a irmã mais do que tudo, assim como a loira se comportava ao falar dela.

_**Claro que conheço, ela é como uma irmã tampinha.**_

Ela arregalou os olhos chocolates parecendo chateada consigo mesma.

_Você é o Josh da N! O irmãzão sexy!_

_**Eu não sabia que era chamado assim!**_

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela e logo uma Nini corada aparecia perto do nosso sofá.

- Entregando a irmã por ai Carol Jones! – brincou sentando entre nós e abraçando a morena.

- Só contando alguns fatos interessantes – brinquei, mas logo a garota soluçava no ombro da Nini.

- Eu lhe disse que isso não era uma boa idéia – lembrou Nini a fazendo choramingar como se tivesse com dor e ela estava, eu via isso.

- Nini! Acabou os seus sucos secretos precisamos de mais! – gritou Matt de longe, ela olhou indecisa.

- Vai, eu cuido dela – prometi.

Eu não fiz um trabalho muito bom cuidando dela, lembro da Nini fazer um beiço tremendo quando chegou ao final da festa e viu a morena vomitando por tudo que é lado.

Ela achou que me colocou de castigo me deixando cuidar de Carol, enquanto ela fazia sumir as sujeiras causadas pela mesma. Bell dormiu no sofá, parecendo um anjo de tão pálida que estava, passou uma noite horrível, eu compartilhava dos pesadelos dela.

Nini não conseguia se separar da morena e sentou ao meu lado no sofá, mas perto de amanhecer ela caiu no sono, essa parte foi engraçada, o sonho dela com Jeremy foi tremendamente constrangedor ver aquilo, tanto que tive que me esforçar para não sair de perto e ainda mais para conseguir ver o mínimo possível daquilo.

Carol acordou às 14h da tarde, estava suada de tanto que se debatia entre pesadelos e sua dor de cabeça fazia a minha incomodar também.

_**Bom Dia.**_

_Acho que é boa tarde certo?_

_**Depende da maneira como pensar, seu dia começa agora e você pode dizer boa tarde quando achar que é tarde, o dia depende de você, ele é seu.**_

_Muito profundo para minha mente hoje._

Sorriu se levantando, assenti com a cabeça antes dela falar que planejava ir tomar um banho.

_**Vou estar aqui.**_

Foi ali que eu me condenei eu acho, me condenei aos momentos que serão mais lembrados e que irei repetir mil vezes na minha mente pela eternidade.

Eu sabia todo o tempo que ela iria embora uma hora, que Sirius viria atrás dela e que ela o amava de mais para não ir, ela nunca me mentiu sobre isso.

Todos os dias eram divertidos, eu me peguei desejando que Sirius nunca voltasse para ela poder ser só minha, eu não queria deixá-la ir.

Ficávamos a tarde inteira conversando, durante a noite saímos e de manhã ela dormia enquanto eu a observava, Nini não sabia o que fazer já que era tremendamente a favor do Sirius embora me amasse.

Nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu uma semana depois que nos conhecemos, ela já sorria mais embora as vezes a pegava olhando longe com tristeza.

_Eu gostaria de ficar mais tempo aqui Josh, na verdade eu só não queria voltar._

Nós conversávamos mentalmente, a todos os humanos que nos olhassem devia ser estranho duas pessoas tão caladas, mas em nossa mente a gente discutia por horas e horas.

_**Você poderia ficar, mas fugir de problemas não vai resolvê-lo, você sabe disso.**_

_Eu sei, mas eu não sei qual é o verdadeiro problema comigo, acho que só queria experimentar liberdade, sair de moto e ver o mundo nunca parando em um só lugar._

_**Então vamos, vamos fazer isso.**_

Eu acho que joguei sujo, a maneira como ela me olhou e sorriu, eu me aproveitei do momento para beijá-la, mas ela sabe que arrependimento não passa por mim, foi o melhor beijo de minha existência, mesmo depois de outros aquele foi o que mais me arcou, porque significava sonhos.

Nós fugimos, juntos na minha moto, eu podia dirigir bem mais rápido que ela, Carol adorou isso, nunca se machucar porque meus olhos viam mais e mesmo assim ir a uma velocidade que humano nenhum poderia ir.

Passamos por varias cidades, o sonho dela era conhecer Carcassone (É a autora quer conhecer Carcassone!) fomos à cidade e vê-la percorrer o castelo todo tocando as paredes e depois correr para mim excepcionalmente feliz me fez o vampiro mais repleto do mundo.

Aquela foi a nossa noite juntos, teve outras depois, nas outras vezes no meio de tumultos que nos redemos ao que sentimos, porque eu sei que em um espaço ela me ama, não tanto quanto ao Jones, mas me ama o suficiente para nos manter unidos mesmo longes.

Cada toque daquela noite me anima mesmo depois de anos, mesmo ele tendo ficado primeiro com Sirius era perceptível que não foi do modo que nós ficamos juntos.

Mas depois de um mês naquela cidade eles nos encontraram, eu tinha medo desse dia embora eu soubesse que ele aconteceria, o dia em que Sirius a encontraria e ela iria com ele, sem mim.

Quando Carol o viu na praça ao lado de Aninia que parecia incrivelmente triste ao me olhar, ela enlouqueceu, tentando fugir no meio das pessoas, ele a alcançou, eu não os segui, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, parei ao lado da minha irmãzinha.

Desculpe Josh, você sabe que é o melhor para eles.

A abracei, eu não tinha nada que conseguiria dizer, eu sabia, mas eu a _queria_, eu a _amava_.

Nossa conversa daquela noite antes dela ir embora foi a mais triste de toda a minha existência, mesmo a tendo visto depois aquela vez eu sabia que ela estava me matando ferozmente ao me deixar.

_Eu amo você Josh, só lamento que eu ame mais ao Sirius, mas você me deu memórias que eu nunca irei esquecer, você me fez viver de uma maneira que ninguém fez antes._

Nós ficamos juntos novamente, como ficávamos todas as noites, mas ao acabarmos, ou até ela não suportar mais, ela se foi.

Eu sou Josh Culver, vampiro, que morrera quando o coração de Caroline Bella Jones parar de bater, eu sou simplesmente o homem da minha maravilha nunca esquecida.

* * *

**N/A:** OI!! Essa foi a fic escolhida para o concurso, é uma C/J, mas decidi posta aqui também! Comentem? *-*

Beijooos!

Cah Jones.


End file.
